One type of method used to replace damaged joints (e.g., shoulder joints) is interpositional arthroplasty. The method of interpositional arthroplasty uses tissue from the patient or an artificial replacement to repair a damaged or malformed joint. An interpositional implant is positioned at the joint to act as an engagement surface between two adjacent bone structures to allow articular movement.